As known, the proliferation of improvised explosive devices, in particular in areas of conflict, is an ever increasing threat towards (both military or civil) vehicles and individuals following the roads and tracks where they are concealed, because such improvised explosive devices are manufactured in a relatively simple and traditional way from easily commercially available components and/or mechanisms being diverted from their initial use, allowing to design more specifically the cocking and ignition means thereof. Furthermore, the small size of such devices allows them to be concealed easily.
The activation mode of improvised explosive devices laid on roads occurs in particular from vibration or infrared, pressure, traction or breaking wire sensors, being concealed on the verges of roads or completely or partially buried in the ground and being activated upon the passage of the vehicles themselves, resulting in said devices being detonated.
However, in order to fight against the explosives, devices are already known comprising a supporting structure able to be attached at the front of a motorized vehicle such as a tank and mechanical means (with ploughs, beams, rollers, picks and discs) and/or electromagnetic means being integral with the structure so as to activate and destroy mines buried in the ground. However, such mine clearing devices are not adapted for processing traffic roads since they break up the ground upon their progress being in other respects very slow and are not studied nor designed for activating improvised explosive devices, often of small size, and detonating from different actuation modes.